<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a bit scared by WritingNeverending</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198166">Just a bit scared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingNeverending/pseuds/WritingNeverending'>WritingNeverending</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Humor, Sleeping Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingNeverending/pseuds/WritingNeverending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanata reserves a spot on Coco's bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiryuu Coco/Amane Kanata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a bit scared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coco glances to the blinking clock on her nightstand. It's already over an hour. Not that she's counting closely. She just figured, after sending Coco that message, Kanata would already be close to ending her stream. Apparently not. The angel's got stronger nerves than Coco thought. Or maybe a scare got her so bad she passed out on her chair. That'd be pretty funny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her attention returns to her phone screen. She already waited this long. She can afford to scroll through Twitter for a little longer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time passes, and she's halfway through some random Twitter drama thread when she realizes that 'a little longer' is getting too long. When she takes another glance at the clock, it's getting close to an hour and a half.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coco sits up on the edge of her bed. No way Kanata actually passed out, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A knock on her door. Four quick ones. Kanata's knock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coco breathes a silent sigh of relief, smirks, and decides to have a bit of fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Coco opens the door, Kanata is standing there in her dirty rag of a shirt that stretches down to just above her knees, eyes half-lidded and sleepy, clutching a pillow against her chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coco quirks an eyebrow like some kind of snooty waiter. "Can I help you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh, reserved a spot on Kiryu Coco's bed," Kanata mumbles into her pillow. She's so cute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did ya? Lemme check my list." Coco makes a show of taking out her phone and scrolling through it. "Name?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kanata rolls her eyes, but plays along. "Amane Kanata."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kanata, Kanata, Kanata..." Coco taps her screen. "Ah, there it is. One Amane 'too scared to sleep alone' Kanata."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oi." Kanata pouts. It's faint but the halo on her head spins menacingly. "It's a horror game, it's <em>supposed</em> to scare you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know. I'm not judging."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I'm not even that scared." Kanata stares daggers at the floor, the angel's feet shuffling in place. If Coco didn't know her any better, she'll think Kanata's acting cute on purpose. "Just a bit scared."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just a bit." Coco's glad Kanata can't see the fond smile on her lips. Can't have the angel getting ideas now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Kanata looks up, the smile is more of a shitty, mischievous one. "So can I come in?" she asks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Depends," Coco says, crossing her arms. "How are you gonna make it worth my while?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you want to make your own breakfast in the morning?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Touché." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They're both familiar with the arrangement. This isn't the first time they shared a bed, and it won't be the last. Coco's already set all of her pillows in a loose circle, mimicking a proper nest, like how she'll set one up with her hoard back in the other world. She'll place herself in the center, curling into a ball, because some habits she refuses to give up even in a new body. Kanata will slot herself neatly in the center of everything, with her head lying near Coco's tummy. Her halo is glowing as always, but when it's late and she's tired the light becomes soft and gentle, almost like a night light. It's perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sleep tight, don't let the spoopy ghosts bite," Coco teases.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They won't. Not when you're around." Kanata already has her eyes shut, sinking a little deeper into the cuddle pile. "Think you're up for it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Up for it?" Coco snorts smugly. Silly angel. "I used to protect a <em>hoard</em>, Kanata. Anything or anyone that tries to get close, I'll beat the shit out of 'em, because a dragon's hoard is the most important thing in a dragon's life."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Will you protect me like you protect your hoard?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I will."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They are fast asleep before either can truly realize what those words meant, and those words have completely slipped their minds by the time they wake up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by that one KanaCoco teetee moment.</p>
<p>Been stuck on a writing rut lately. Had a couple of hololive fic ideas that's been floating around in my brain, that seems like it'll be fun to write. Thought I'll give this precious pair some love while I'm at it. I kinda dig the idea that they are the kind of couple where they are the last ones to realize that they are a couple.</p>
<p>If y’all want to follow my writing and any other random stuff that I get up to, check out my tumblr right <a href="https://chronicler-of-legends.tumblr.com/">here</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>